Rflong7:Christmas Village
Details Well, I'm new here. Trying to find my way around. I brought a gift for door gremlin. It's a new world named, Christmas Village. I joined the Sims 3 Happy Holidays Gift Exchange and was given Hidehi as my buddy. She thought a cabin for Santa or a Christmas market would be nice. So, I kinda made something for her. Christmas Village was inspired by Hidehi's Christmas wish and those little Christmas Villages I love seeing at this time of year. I searched the interwebs for some Fabulous ideas but could only do a few ordinary ones. This world is made to be like a Vacation world. There are only 4 Rabbit holes in the whole world and one of them is not the school. There isn't a cemetery either. There are only 32 lots; 10 are Residential with 7 already owned by families (populated). Gallery World Rflong7 Christmas Village 2.jpg Rflong7 Christmas Village 3.jpg Rflong7 Christmas Village 4.jpg Rflong7 Christmas Village 5.jpg Rflong7 Christmas Village 6.jpg Rflong7 Christmas Village 8.jpg Overview The overview of the empty map- which is in my Studio, too. Rflong7 Christmas Village 7.jpg Families Rflong7 Christmas Village 9.jpg|Wassail Rflong7 Christmas Village 10.jpg|Frost Rflong7 Christmas Village 11.jpg|Grumps Rflong7 Christmas Village 12.jpg|Yule Rflong7 Christmas Village 13.jpg|Partridge Rflong7 Christmas Village 14.jpg|Goodwill Rflong7 Christmas Village 15.jpg|Kringles *Wassail, He's a single Sim who stepped off the train and fell in love with the lake. *Frost, Jake moved here years ago. His sister moved in when her Fairy friend lost interest in her. She has her beautiful little Joy. *Grumps, Ah, the Grumps. Serious is dissatisfied with the running of the toy factory. He believes his ideas of owning it and not giving toys is best. His wife? What about her. She loves everything about him, he believes. Snowball loves them, that's true. *Yule, She wants to be famous and loves her social presence. He loves mooching of the giving town folk. Let's see if they make it. *Partridge, The Partide family is the typical Sim family. I know they'll love this town. *Goodwill, The goodness of the Goodwills are all in Bough Goodwill. He earned his millions when young and is having fun giving it away. Until his wife finds out. She loves him for his money. 2 little polar dogs are the treasures in the house. *Kringles, The Kingles! What can we say, they're just lovely. Lots of children and young, life is good, we hope. Places to start Rflong7 Christmas Village 16.jpg|The little Starter Rflong7 Christmas Village 17.jpg|The Cabin by the Lake Rflong7 Christmas Village 18.jpg|The Apartment Rflong7 Christmas Village 19.jpg|Resort *The little Starter house for one! - 1 room and a closet all in one shower. *The Cabin by the Lake - designed for a family. *The Apartment - 3 floors and 3 bedrooms. *Resort - There are Many more places to visit, even a Resort with a cute little Happily Ever After cottage to stay in. Creator's Notes *This world does have Store Stuff. All the Free Holiday packs, the Premium Stuff, the Sims Classics, and world stuff - Riverview, Aurora Skies, Midnight Hollow, Dragon Valley, it's got poker stuff, and cowplants... Country Living, Club Vaindenburger, Once Upon a Time, The Lemonade Baron~ To name most of it. All Expansions and Stuff (except Sweet Treats). *Large world with only a small area to play. *63MB *10 Res/22 Com lots *The train runs about every 3 hours. It will welcome you to town when you start. :) *The toy factory is set up for some RH rugs/doors if you want them. *There are many things to do... you just have to leave your house and visit town. *I hope you have a Wonderful Holiday. =] *If you don't have all the Store stuff- There's is a Version with only Free Store Stuff at Rflong13's page on the Sims 3 site. :) Category:Christmas